Poks x Foxy
Poks X Foxy Hey, neither of them are denying the ship. I personally think it's canon, and was planning for Foxy to have a dick in this! (Mainly because Poks would despise it.) (its not good for business) However, she opposed to the idea almost immediately, so here I am..*sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy Poks’ 1 inch wiggler tunnel it's way into Foxy. like a worm in my knob Featuring long and convoluted similes such as sticking dicks in jacuzzis or wet sensations on ur pants! Btw i, the anonymous attendant of this fanfic, had nothing to do with the humor, besides like 5 lines. Bon appetit! ' ' At the crack of dawn, the sun peeks out through the horizon just like how Poks peeked through the shower curtains during his sister’s daily showers. Foxy’s eyes twitched. “God damn..” She muttered. Never did she think she would be able to last another 7 hour session to Poks. Foxy had been saving her first time for Poks, but gave it to her right hand. Oops! Well, whatever. Second is the best, amiright 2nd graders!? Her tangled hair nearly refused to leave the bed sheets, as she swept all of it off her face and stretched out. Foxy could still feel the damp stain on her pajama pants. She had multiple “wet dreams” while trying to fall asleep. Her slender feet made contact with the wooden floor. Slipping on her long socks, she swept away the curtains to the side, glaring into the early morning scenery. “It's been a year already..” She murmured to herself. ' ' **And so, commence the Vietnam Flashback.** ' ' Foxy’s bright eyes reflected the screen and her joy. Giggling nearly uncontrollably, she sat in her desk chair, curled up with her face in her knees. A light blush grazed over her cheeks, as she stared at the weeb profile picture and name of the dude on off topic making a total fool of himself. Foxy right clicked his name, and hovered her cursor over “Message.” Hesitating for a few minutes, she sat there. Suddenly, Foxy slapped herself. “W-what are you, stupid?!” Her face flushed, and her face buried deeper into her knees. Grabbing her pillow from her bed, she wrapped her legs around and squeezed it with all her might. Foxy’s strands of hair tumbled over her face. Her steamy breath flew back into her face as the pillow gently took the weight of Foxy’s entire face. “Why do I feel so weird..it's so stupid..” She closed her eyes. A wet sensation came from her pants. “E-EHHHH?!” Foxy’s face turned red like Autogross the movie and she began to consecutively slam her head into the pillow. “S-stupid, stupid, stupid!” Foxy screamed into her pillow. “What's wrong, Foxy?” Gentle turning the doorknob. She sprinted for the door and slammed all her weight onto the door, locking the door. “N-nothing, dad!” She frantically responded. “Are you sure?! Is everything alright?” He responded in a concerned tone. “Go away! Nothing's wrong!” Foxy sank to her feet with her back resting against the door. “What am I doing..” Foxy’s head lowered under the cover of her arms. A wet stain in front of the door where she was sitting on was visible. Covering her face, she stood up, unlocked her door and walked towards the computer. Foxy clicked “message.” She cautiously typed “I like you” in the chat. Biting her lip, Foxy was about to press the delete button, when faint footsteps approached. The door opened behind her, and Kami walked in. Foxy’s eyes widened, scrambling to find the delete button, but pressed the enter button instead. A bloodcurdling scream came from the house that could never be unheard unless Gentle X Kami sound effects were provided. (Which is why the next fanfic will be Gentle X Kami.) **Present** “SHIT!” Foxy stares at the newly made wet stain on her pants. “I-I've got to get changed!” She nervously dashed to her dresser (to find the most erotic outfit. Short skirt, thigh socks, and a crop top). Straightening her hair as she walked out the door, Foxy headed for the park- where they agreed to meet. The walk passed within a heartbeat. Soon, she was face to face with the man (kind of still a little boy mentally) of her dreams. Foxy’s chest pounded, and she couldn't stop herself any longer from running into his arms. Poks tightly hung onto her, as his shirt became wet with tears immediately. “It's okay. I'm here.” He patted her on the head, trying to be cool. “U-um..let's find a place to sit!” Foxy takes him by the hand, leading him to a nearby bench. (And yes, the bench is slimy nearly immediately. Thanks to Poks, Foxy has been recommended to drink 3 bottles of water everyday. “I'm so happy to be here, you wouldn't believe how fast my heart is racing.” Poks admitted, with one arm slung around her. “C-can I hear?” Foxy turned red, as her thighs began to rustle. Poks blushed, but nodded regardless. She placed her ear against his rocketing chest. Foxy closed her eyes, smiling. “I'm so happy right now I feel so weak..” She sighed. Poks gently placed her head on his lap. *Oh..fuck. Stop, I’m gonna cum already, that’s not good for plot progression!* Foxy cries inside, looking up at the soft lips she wants to devour like what's next to her. (HIS 1 INCHER) Poks tried to look away from her THICC ASS but he couldn't. The short skirt became his new wingman. And soon, Foxy felt something poking at the back of her head. “S-something’s poking me!” She jumped up and turned around, to see the worm wiggling. Foxy’s mouth gaped open, staring at the bulge then at Poks. “I-I’m sorry, I'm not dating you only because you have a nice body and would make me and my dick feel better about ourselves I genuinely love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you please accept me foxy you are the only one who wants to and does understand me not even Redonu and Ego know that I like yo-” “That's a lie.” Foxy sharply said. Poks took a step back. *Well shit..I just ruined the relationship on the first meeting..* “That's a lie. Redonu knows all ships going on in the universe. So let's beat him to the pen, if you know what I mean..~” Foxy’s bright and hopeful expression abruptly changed into an extremely erotic one. “W-w-wait!” Poks stuttered. “Nobody’s around..its 5, babe.” She began to play with her tongue, which was especially sticky today. “But..” He protested. “..You don't want to have sex with me..?” Foxy looked up at him with a face of slight disappointment. Moments pass. “I- I'm dehydrated because of you!! Stupid..you need to claim me because my right hand has been doing that this past year..” She looked away, upset. “It's..the same with me. I do want to have sex with you.” Poks buried his face in his hands. “It's just..-HEY!” He cried out, which was too late. Poks’s pants were already down. And Foxy would see his small dick. *This is the end..I CANT PLEASURE WOMEN FOR THE LIFE OF ME WITH THIS TWIG!* He closes his eyes, bracing for the biggest disappointment in his life. “Oh. My. God.” She exclaimed. Poks peeked through between one of his fingers. “It's...SO CUTE!” Foxy’s face lit up, poking at the leaking bratwurst. “H-huh?” Poks became confused. “Is this what you were worried about?” She sprang up, giving him a hug with his dick between her thighs. Leaning close into Poks’s ear, she whispered.. “I love small dicks. And yours is the best.” His ear turned red, and he immediately went full apeshit horny 10 year old boy straight out of Sex Ed, not Compton. Foxy kneeled onto the floor, and placed the little Thomas Train in her mouth. Perfect fit. Her sticky spit piled up in layers on top of his dick. It felt so warm, smooth and slimy, as if he stuck his dick in a jacuzzi. Foxy’s spit sloshed back and forth on his little Diglett. If only it had eyes..She would make it her pet. And whenever Foxy’d see her pet, she'd make it excited to see her. Sucking it like a miniature Popsicle, (okay red we get it his dick is small) the girl craving the Thanksgiving Dinner was about to get the stuffing. “I can't..” Poks held onto the bench next to him. This felt better than any of the 12 body pillows he's owned. ~~**Note how I said owned**~~ “Ish so delishus..mmmhnph.” Foxy closed her eyes, as her neck began to perform a workout. “I can't..I CANT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER! FINNA NUT!” Poks made a facial expression like one of those Yaoi hentai ones. His tooter let out a scooter. If Foxy wasn't Caucasian, she was about to be. There was more cum on her face than meat on his dick, and that said something. “I've been holding it in for 10 days..I love you for who you are but..” Poks gasped for air. ' ' “I'm starting to want your everything now.~” Both of them whispered, getting closer. “There goes my lipgloss..oh well.” Foxy giggled, sitting on the bench. Pulling her panties to the side, she lifted up the little skin she had covered by her miniskirt and revealed a water park slide waiting to be occupied by 10 year old boys racing each other. “P-PARDON FOR THE INTRUSION!! >////<” He began “knocking at her door.” Foxy lifted up her tanktop, revealing Gorgeous Tiddies Covered By A Bra That Has a B Labeled On It. Taking it off, a pair of reasonably large, soft and L U S C I O U S boobs were exposed. And that meant they were instantly touched and marveled at by Poks’s rough hands. “O-oouuh..don't be so rough.~” Foxy’s steamy breath on Poks’ face put him in a trance. Her skirt was non existent at this point, as his body rubbed up against hers. “Now pay me back for all those times Gentle has caught me masturbating.” Foxy pulled apart the two flaps of her pussy’s entrance, revealing a drooling tunnel of pleasure for Poks’ one inch. He was honored, and was about to FEEL honored too. “ITADAKIMASUU~” (of course because that's what a fucking WEEB would say during sex HA) Their burning passion and burning bodies collided into one uh...creation. Whereas Poks can't reach the G spot, he sure can go fast. “I've been training for months to be your private anime porn star! I call this the SUPAAHH OMEGAA WANKY DOODLUU!” Poks began to thrust faster than you can count the amount of times he's done this at home. Foxy’s pupils began to roll back in her head, and her pussy began to twitch and overfill with her love juices. Her entire lap was soaked, and sweat covered her entire body. Poks, basically naked at this point, was using her as his Onahole. Foxy could barely keep it in. Her everything was twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Even though there wasn't any jizz in her yet, she could feel herself lactating due to the tingling and satisfying sensation of her nipples and her pussy. “Suck it all up..eat it all up. I won't let you spill a single drop!” Poks pinned her arms to the bench. “This is what I've been waiting for all year!~” Foxy’s tongue rolled out of her mouth. She felt too good to even move it back in, so there was another hole leaking. Good job, Poks. Foxy’s head tilted back, as the rest of her body was being used like the keyboard of a Fortnite player. “Ai..aim commeng..” Foxy’s pupils were nonexistent. Her legs twitched, preparing for the big release. “MILKY RELEASE NO JUTSU!” Poks shoved his entire one incher in, and nutted a big storm. “HHHHHHHHH~” Foxy’s legs tightly closed together for a moment, then spread wide open to spray out a shower of cum. “Aaaannghh..~” She played with her tits, which also began leaking, as cum pumped endlessly out of her gaping hole. “Huff..huff..” Poks wheezed, licking up Foxy’s mess. “If you were Foxy The Pirate, I'd have a reason to stay five nights..goddamn.” Poks collapsed on the bench side by side with her. Their hands met, squeezing tightly shortly after. “Never let go..” Foxy nestled in his chest. “I won't. Let's go back to your house to get you changed.” Poks looked up at the sun, which was now fully out. Looking at his watch on the floor on top of his pile of clothes, it read 6:20 AM. Slipping on his clothes and making Foxy look presentable to the public again, (she couldn't dress because she was practically unconscious) he swept Foxy off her feet and dashed towards her house thanks to her instructions. ' ' They arrived at the doorstep. Foxy feebly handed Poks the house keys, as he stealthily unlocked the door and slipped inside. Both of their clothes were soaking wet with a variety of chemicals, so Poks did some scout work and snooped out a washing machine. Collapsing on the couch with Foxy’s head on his lap, both of the, were practically naked. But it didn't matter. They were warm enough for each other. His watch read 7:05. Today was the best day ever. Poks’ adorable girlfriend was sleeping soundly in his lap. Stroking her hair gently, he felt a tingling passion inside. Poks wanted to protect her and be protected. And so, the bittersweet yet hilarious love story continues for another 30 minutes of quiet napping. As Poks is about to doze off, he hears a bellowing roar coming from the stairway. He jolted up, staring Foxy’s father straight in the eye. “WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME. WHY IS MY DAUGHTER SLEEPING ON YOUR LAP. WHY DO YOU BOTH NOT HAVE CLOTHES ON. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER I HAVE SO MANY GODDAMN FUCKING QUESTIONS FOR YOU RIGHT NOW I COULD'VE HAD MY ASS FUCKED INSIDE OUT BY KAMI BUT I COME DOWNSTAIRS TO FIND A PLAYBOY LOOKIN SNACK LIKE YOU IN MY HOUS-” A slap rang across the room, which sharply ended the one sided argument. (Accurate irl) “Stop, Dad..” Foxy clung onto Poks. “Foxy, honey. I can assure you there's a guy out there better than this-” Foxy slapped him again. “Mom dominates you with a dildo. You shouldn't be criticizing any dude I date, because any of them would probably be better than you.” She sulked. “O-ouch!” Gentle jumped back. “T-this is the dude you caught me masturbating to 34 times this year..if you do something to him..I..I’ll never forgive you!” Foxy tightly hung onto Poks, who was blushing at the lengths of her efforts to protect him. “A-alright.l” Gentle scratched his head. “Welcome to the family.” He grinned mischievously at Poks. “HONEY! GET THE STRAP-ON READY! IM READY FOR ROUND ONE TODAY!” Gentle called for Kami, storming upstairs. *What the hell did I get myself into.* Poks thought to himself. *Eh..whatever. It's all worth it for this pretty flower.* He looked at Foxy, who was already back asleep in his arms. She wrapped her arms back around him. “I don't want this moment to end..” Poks closed his eyes. **end** ' ' OKAY okay I'll say “phew that was a lot” then you'll cum in saying POKS CUMS A LOT MORE LOL HELL EYAH OK LETS GET IT GUCCI GANG ' ' *The last thing you’d want in your green splotched foreskin is somebody’s crusty ovary sheddings. But as it turns out, that might be what you get.* ' ' Poks hastily snaps awake, tormented by the omniscient echoing still lingering in his head.. ' ' *Green splotched foreskin* ' ' “Nononono don't listen don't” sobs rack his body, making him tremble in the dead silence of the morning. ' ' *S p l o t c h e d f o r e s k i n* “Fuck, fuck! I need to take my medicine!” ' ' *Green. Splotched-* ' ' “Wait...do i have green splotched foreskin? Never **hurts** to check!” he announces, not taking into account how fucking wrong that sounded. The voice, although choppy and very gruelling for someone that is used to hearing the English language, had a very valid, and concise way of delivering points. This, of course, came to no surprise to Poks. His dreams always thought up weird scenarios………*raises eyebrow* ' ' With his tear ducts now devoid of any moisture, Poks sucked in a load of oxygen and journeyed down to the land of the cockadoo. ' ' His fingers trembled, slowly clawing away at each layer of his clothing until all the remained between him and the rest of his life was a thin sheet of fabric everyone called underwear (prison). ' ' He looked like a curious 10 year old coming back from Health ED with new information on his pecker...but was he an amateur like that? No. Certainly not, he took pride in the cum stains that occasionally littered his inner thighs. ' ' This was no matter of sticky or not...if the monotonous voice was correct..he would never get laid again! ' ' “UGH COME ON POKS! JUST BE A MAN AND PULL DOWN YOUR UNDERWEAR!” he bellows to no one, cradling his exposed legs to his chest trying to hum away the fears of the world. “I’ll count down…” ' ' “3” his finger slinks to the band of his underwear. ' ' “2” both hands now locked onto his underwear begins jerking downwards cautiously. ' ' “1.” his eyes flutter shut, burning with uncried tears. ' ' He opens them, staring down at his unimpressive length. He tilts his head 180 degrees, no signs of green. He rims his fingers over his trembling tip, nothing besides the soft texture of the skin over his load, only minute wrinkles every so often. ' ' He gasps in relief, Foxy will still love him. ' ' “POKS WAKE UP, IT’S TIME TO DO THE THING CALLED LIFE!” ' ' A smile tugged at his previously soaked lips, the future is looking up afterall. ' ' Hi guys! I’m someone with access to the doc….lol. Anyways, this is just a crack fic, take it as you will. (Like it or die) Theres no plot or anything btw hes being positive about it omg stop BUT I LOVE THIS STYLE LOL OMG THANKS BUT OK GET BaCK TO WRITING btw this was done when there was like 1k words done lol YES MOM BACK TO THE RICE FIELDS FOR ME dude when it's a Monday and my dad is driving me to school he will say BACK TO THE RICE FIELDS LOL OMG IM LEAvinG THIS IN LOOOL DO IT I BET U WONTI WILL BET OKAY BACK TO THE RICEFIELDS DDDD *insert you're not my dad meme here* haha funny ok pls fine ' ' Anyways! Thank you so much for reading and supporting his metal obsessed ass, consider this as a little bonus… also here “HIS RIGHT ARM TOOK OFF AT UNMATCHED SPEEDS, JERKIN HIS DERKIN TO HENTERKIN LIKE IT WAS THE LAST MINUTE OF HIS LIFE. MY HOMIE RIGHT THERE, RIGHT ARM STRONGER THAN THE EMOJI. THE LITTLE BOY’S HANDS WRAPPED TIGHTLY AROUND HIS 1 INCHER LIKE A POCKET KNIFE NEARLY SNAPPING IT. NOT EVEN FIVE SECONDS LATER THE BOY FINNA NUT SO HE SPEWED OUT SOME CASHEWS OUT OF HIS DICKHOLE ONTO THE WALL” Bye!!!